It's known a Derichsweiler's nonremovable orthodontic device for accelerated rupture of a median palatine suture, constituting a plastic basis with a screw and metal reinforcements, free ends of which are rigidly fastened with rings or corona in the region of lateral teeth (see, Khoroshilkina F. Y., Maligin Yu. M. “Fundamentals of designing and technology of manufacturing of orthodontic devices”, Publishing House “Medicine” 1977, page 97, FIG. 35).
The design of the device provides stability of installation in a cavity of a mouth, however being nonremovable it facilitates to development of inflammatory diseases of the mucous tunic.
It's also known an orthodontic device for accelerated rupture of a median palatine suture, containing a nonremovable basic parts in the form of rings or corona, which are rigidly disposed on teeth of dentition's lateral segments and connected with each other through vestibular arches and have fixing units executed in the form of vertically disposed tubes soldered on their lingual surface, and a removable part constituting a plastic basis with a screw and metal reinforcements, the free ends of which are bent and mounted in the vertically disposed tubes (see, Khoroshilkina F. Y., Maligin Yu. M. “Fundamentals of designing and technology of manufacturing of orthodontic devices”, Publishing House “Medicine”, 1977, page 98, FIG. 36) However, above described devices are insufficiently convenient in usage, their removal and installation in the cavity of mouth are possible only at direct participation of the doctor—orthodontist.
It's also known an orthodontic device for accelerated rupture of the median palatine suture (invention patent of the RA No 511 IPC5 A61C 7/36, 1999.) which favourably differs from analogues by that being removable it provides conditions for as much as possible simplified removal and installation of the device, simultaneously providing the stability of the device.
The device consists of removable and nonremovable parts. The nonremovable parts constitute orthodontic rings, which have fixing units and are rigidly fastened on teeth of dentition's lateral segments and connected with each other through vestibular arches. The removable part contains basic plates, which have vestibular arches and are located on both sides of median palatine suture, and a power element in the form of soldered springs connecting basic plates.
The mentioned design is chosen as a closest analogue for variants of the proposed device. The designs of the closest analogue as well as analogues do not provide effective correction of the configuration (geometry) of palatal fornix, simultaneous corpus (bodily) shifting of teeth and correction of their axial position. Moreover, the designs do not provide correction of the form of dental alveolar arch in a frontal section.
The task of the group of inventions is to ensure increased functionalities of devices for correction of the form of upper jaw, namely, dental alveolar and basal arches.